Blinding Reflection
by Angel of Nothing123
Summary: Do you ever feel as if the world is disappering before your eyes, venture to a young girls experiance for the ride of her life. Along with the help of The Avenger's, Yarela's life will go upside down in revenge,lies & chaos. "you can run,but u can't hide"
1. God help the outcast

Blinding Reflection

…...

…...

…...

(Chapter #1)

God help the Outcast

Rain continuously tapping on the windows of the classroom.

In a way no one cared on what the teacher in the front was saying. Some teens secretly texting on there iphones or Blackberries under their desk. Others threw notes to each other.

In reality this is very typical, especially to the teacher.

Soon the teacher stopped turning to her class.

"now can anybody give me their opinion on Shakespeare's concept in 'Romeo & Juliet' "

everyone's attention went up front to her, they're eye's scanned the room in hope that one person would

have the nerve to give the answer and save they're sorry butts.

"Anyone...anyone at all?" the middle aged woman sighed ready for another game of random picking.

Her crow's feet eye's scanned the room in interrogation of those who fell into her gaze.

Soon her eye's perked.

"Yarela"

At that moment all eye's turned to the corner of the room, sigh's of relief soon let out.

That person, who finally stopped staring at the window. Her dull brown eye's looked questionably at the woman, she looked down nervously and mumbled something out.

"excuse me...what was that?" the teacher asked as people started to snickered

She tried to more loudly but the teacher still didn't understand and the class just kept laughing at the pathetic situation. The teacher shook her head in disappointment and picked another girl who was right at the front of the class "okay, Shannon?"

An adoringly 17 year old girl looked long enough from her Iphone to notice that someone had called her.

She twirled her long wavy brown curls in her pedicure finger.

"um...i don't know...like I support what those guys are doing I mean, they're like risking to be together and the parents are are being complete douches about it"

the teacher smiled and nodded "yes, that is one way of putting it moving on..."

(Yarela's pov)

I felt a crumpled piece of paper hit my head and heard little laughs, I didn't care or even bothered to look to see who did it. When was this going to be over, it keeps going on and on and on and...

RRIIIIIINNNNGGGG

well... that was convenient.

"Alright well, I hope you all have a good weekend and don't do anything Illegal I mean it!"

The kids poured out of the room fighting through struggle out the not so wide door.

I put my few papers into my backpack. Zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder as I got out of

my desk the teacher stepped in my way as I was going to exit the door.

"Yarela, how many times do I got to tell you... you need to talk sometimes!"

I just stood at silence and she sighed in frustration.

"No wonder these student's pick on you, you have to socialize if you want to be better for yourself" Her narrowed eye's squinting. I went off past her, before walking out of the room I looked back letting out my voice.

"To my answer in romeo & juliet, it's stupid...what's the point in sacrificing a life for someone you have barely know for a week and let the one's who love and care for you suffer...it's just so selfish"

my teacher never looked back at me

"I'll deal with you on Monday Ms. Bayrokes, you may leave"

…...

…...

…..

I couldn't stand being on the school bus, I sat on a single seat by myself having my head against the window. Kids on the bus were yelling to each other or on there stupid phones. I was listening to my Ipod classic. Though I'm not saying that I am droned to new electronics like everyone else, I still would never get through a day without it. A sudden forceful tug on my hair that caused me to clutch my teeth

"hey Yarela, why do you have this red crap in your hair... you look more freakier than before"

I looked to see a girl who was in the seat in front of me turned around with my hair in her clutched fist.

Looking back at my hair, it was brown but it was so dark in brown color that it looked black. Cut in a Victoria Beckman bob cut hair, with the front of my hair being deep bloody red in two big red streaks on each side.

I slapped her hand away from my hair, she glared daggers at me while rubbing her hand from the slap and she turned to sit back down.

The rest of the ride was either a crappy joke sent my way or a simple technique used to annoy me.

…...

…...

….

the bus came to a halt and I took my chance to jump off the bus at the first chance. In which it stopped at a cluster of small houses along with local stores. This was mostly a local shopping district for people, but hey...a home is a home right?

After walking for a few minutes I arrived to my simple one story home. It was basically covered from an eye inch of red bricks. I took out my keys opening the door

"SEE YA FREAK-A-RELLA" the cackles of laughing in the background reminded me of a pack of hyenas I saw on the discovery channel. Slamming the door behind me I dropped my bag at the hallway.

"sweet-plum is that you?"

At the second a petite woman came stepped out of the home kitchen. Her curled midnight black hair twisted to a messy pony-tail with a few strands of her hair sticking to her deep olive skin, freckled face.

I sighed giving her hug, she was about 5 inches shorter to me but I didn't mind bending down a bit.

"Hi mom, how did work go today"

I asked walking into the living room while she went into the kitchen

"Nothing new really, same old boss barking up a storm..." my mom said before coughing

I smiled nervously but also bothered on how my mom doesn't deserve the stuff she puts up with all day, especially in her condition.

"that's to bad mom..."

"hey big sis!"

I felt pressure wrap around my legs, I knew that voice anywhere.

His smile so big it could show a few of his missing baby teeth in his mouth. His ruffled brown slightly spiked up a bit. His chocolate brown eyes gleamed like a little puppy begging for attention.

This was my little brother Nicky.

"hey shorty, how was school?" I asked prying him off my leg, for a 7 year-old he had a good grip.

"It was awesome! this kid ate mud! and! We went outside! and! And!..."

I hold his shoulders from shaking so much sighing

"I'm gonna guess that you had sugar cookies for lunch again didn't you?"

Nicky wiped the corners of his mouth making sure there was no evidence left on his mouth

"Mayyybbbeeeeee...it could be possible that I had one or six?"

I rolled my eye's

I headed to my bedroom, going into the small narrow hallway of the house to where all the rooms including mine where.

I opened my door shutting it behind me.

In this small bedroom of mine, it gave the basics. A simple single sized bed right to the corner of the room under the window sill. A book case against the wall right next to the walk in closet.

It wasn't much but it was enough for my taste.

I flung myself to my bed, hearing the rusting springs under. Glancing up at the ceiling, letting my mind wander. I could think of every aspect that happened today, but this was all to normal. I wish I could have told mom about it. But i know what she would do, in her trying effort try to understand my predicament would ask my dad for help...and there was no benefit of advice there.

I got up from my bed remembering that I left my backpack in the living room. Walking out of the room hallway, I saw my brother anticipating his eyes on the T.V, I didn't really pay attention to the cartoon he was watching. Nicky saw me getting my backpack

I stopped as I started to hear the theme song,

Our World's about to break.  
>Tormented and Attacked<br>Lost from when we wake  
>With no way to go back<br>I'm Standing on my own.  
>But now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble).<p>

Always we will fight as one,  
>Till the battle's won<br>with evil on the run  
>we never come undone<p>

Assemble, we are strong  
>Forever fight as one<br>Assembled we are strong  
>Forever fight as one...<p>

Nicky had noticed I was standing their, he smiled

"Hey Yarela, you wanna watch The Avengers with me?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The what-e-what now?" I asked but my little brother gestured me in a puppy look to come & see. I shrugged, I had nothing else to do right? I dropped my bag and sat on the couch next to Nicky.

In a few minutes, the show began with a fight scene. I didn't know who was who or what was happening but it kinda sparked my interest.

"It's so awesome! I just started on the episodes but so far I know most of the characters" Nicky said

his eyes never leaving the screen. I drifted off a bit to some parts, but Nicky never stopped shouting with anticipation. I grinned seeing him happy, in honesty he was actually the spark in this house that keeps everyone moving. Him and mom were like two balls of sunshine ready to

blow up into fireworks.

"you know, Captain America is favorite hero" I snapped out of my thoughts hearing my brother.

I saw that the show was at commercial.

"Hmm...wait you mean the patriot guy? Why?" I asked I saw him in a somewhat deep thought to put into words. He shrugged casually looking up to the ceiling.

"I guess because, he knows more to being a hero and...it takes any person to be a hero, if they have the power to protect everyone you love right?" he said

I was about to say something but the show was back on, but at a sudden instance the T.V was turned off.

"Hey! What happened?" Nicky said upset but surprised at the same time.

I was confused too until I had turned around from the couch to see who or what had caused this.

"Oh come on, you'll live... now give your Sister a hug!" my eyes lit up seeing Serena at the door,

Nicky on the other hand still seemed mad about the T.V.

I got off the couch, heading over to Serena in a tight hug.

"Hey Sis, how you doing?" I asked her smile reversed into a depressed frown, she untied her raven black hair releasing her long glossy curled hair.

"Nothing new, I tell you any person thinks they can become a archeologist if they have a shovel and brush." she said rubbing her head in pain.

Serena worked at a local History museum, she was the curator. She sat herself at the dinning room

table, propping her feet onto the table.

I heard the door open, there at the door stood a "6"'2" foot tall lanky man. His plain black business suit not very suitable to his outer look. From his thick rectangular glasses, he stared out to in a mist barley visible of emotion.

"Welcome home...Dad" I said barely looking at him. He hm-ed to himself as if to say hi then rubbing his 5 o clock shadow lazily, on the other hand Serena got up to greet him.

"Hi Daddy, good to see you!" she said wrapping her arms around him, he still didn't respond but still kinda hugged her back. I heard a small moan escape from the rooms. My mom had gotten up from her nap, she tiredly smiled looking her best to keep up an energetic look.

"Hello honey, how was your day?" she asked happily, my father only kissed her cheek while stalking off past her "I'll be in my study..." he mumbled off disappearing into one of the rooms hearing the door close.

My mom sighed looking at the clock "it's 9:41, you should be in bed now Nicky" she said

Nicky moaned

"Oh come on, there has to be a law against forcing a child to sleep" he said getting up from the couch giving Mom one of his signature puppy-looks.

"well until there is, then I guess your going to bed either way...have sweet dreams girls love ya"she said picking Nicky up and carrying him to his bedroom, he waved his hand to me

"Goodnight Yarela, I love you" he said almost sadly

"Nighty night lil bro" Serena said waving to him too but he didn't return the gesture, I wonder what's wrong?

Everybody had gone except me and Serena, I was about to go back to my room until I felt a tight grip on my shoulder. I looked to see Serena smiling at me, kinda creepy.

"Hey listen, how about me and you go get something to eat, I bet you didn't eat dinner yet huh?" she asked somewhat cheerfully. I didn't realized my stomach was hurting until she mentioned food, I shrugged

"sure let's go" I said she said great and we were both about to hit the door until...

"wait hold on, let me get my backpack" I said picking up my shoulder backpack.

"seriously Yarela, why do you need that crappy thing anyway? It's so stupid" I cringed at what she said but shook it off as me and her went out of the house.

…..

….

"Man! three things I love about Wendy's 1.) it's more fresh food 2.)it's cheap 3.)well...It's Cheap!"

Serena said cheerfully in a full hearted laugh, I smiled at her. She was 24 years old but she still acted as if she was my age. Though as we were passing a lot of people, they looked at her weirdly seeing a grown woman skipping like she's three years old.

"thanks Serena for taking me out to eat, you didn't have to you know " I said looking down on the side walk. Me and Serena were crossing over a small but high road bridge. It basically went over an underneath highway road. We were right at the middle of the bridge, until I realized Serena had stopped. She was leaning on the bridge railing , staring into oblivion. I went over right next to her, seeing the lucid view of the night cars passing by under the bridge.

Bright lights flew by, swish but radiant of the view of the whole town area.

"hey Yarela?... promise me something" Serena said feeling her gaze on me but I didn't see since I was leaning in more on the railing to see the cars rushing in the bridge.

"Hmm... yeah what is it?" I asked

her answer never came...

In my mind the world seemed silent for one second...

I felt a cool prick of pain came on my side ...it burned in pain

At full rush, my legs flew out on me...

My body felt light slipping off the railing...

a finale moment on the bridge before plummeting on to the street...

I heard cars skidding and yells of people... but it just faded...

I could have said my life flashed before my eyes...but nothing...just a simple plunge into a bottomless void...which no soul or light existed.

…...

…...

As her dear sister fallen, Serena's face had shadowed. All she could hear were people's screams and cars colliding together in hearing breaks of glass and metal. She continued to walk away, limping off lifeless. The only visible thing you could see on her was in her grip a short blade and on her face, an all so satisfied smirk.

"promise me Yarela...that you won't come back"

(_in another world_)

New York, the city that literally never sleeps. Still energizing continuously,

But in the Avengers Mansion most were asleep. In one of the bedrooms, slept the mighty Asgardian prince Thor. Though in peaceful slumber, in the distance came what you would call a sonic boom. It was a silent boom, unnoticeable to any mortal in the city but to them was just a gust of wind.

Of course to mortals this was nothing, but to Thor...it was practically an atomic boom blast to him.

Waking up in a speeding jump off the bed, Thor's heart felt like it was speeding off at 89 miles per hour.

"What in great Odin's name was that?" he asked to himself breathless

A surging power had overcomed him in high manner, he had risen from his bed going out to his window. What he had seen was a curious bright light, it had circled itself down on a center area of the city.

Being the warrior that he was, he knew this may have spelled trouble. He opened the window, flying out into the sky to where the light was. He did not wish to wake up his friends, so he went on his own in hopes this was nothing serious to worry over.

Arriving upon this scene, the light had appeared 5 times bigger to Thor than when he was looking from the mansion. It surged like electricity practically blinding Thor by it radiance, Thor looked up to see that this power had driven from the sky. Ominous clouds circling around it. The energy had started to go out of control, lightning had hit in multiple places and Thor had effortlessly dodged all attacks at him with his hammer.

"What treachery is this! Show yourself foul being!" Thor yelled into the Skies of who or what had been causing this. He thanked Odin that there was no mortals here of getting hurt in this chaos.

Suddenly the beam of light had started to die out, the sky had unusually went back to normal slowly returning back to it's settings. Thor in all confusion had thought a great reckoning was about to afoot...but nothing. Letting his eyes drop from the sky, the asgardian lay foot at the small crator at which the light had hit. Smoke blanketed all around it, Thor had stepped closer still on his guard to what had landed onto the grounds of midgard. The fog had started to clear, in it a small moan had started to emerge. Thor raised his hammer in protection, but to what he saw...could not be possible.

"what trickery is this..." Thor whispered astonished to see but a child.

At the full gaze of the thunderer, was a young girl. Lifeless what so appeared, not in fear of a mere minor Thor stepped into the low leveled crater. He gently lifted up the damsel's form, he sighed in relief seeing her breathing soundly as if she was asleep. Thor kept her close to his chest, till he saw his hand was doused with a small amount of blood. Had it come from him? Until he realized it had come from the girl , he saw a blood stain at the side of her shirt.

She was injured, Thor was puzzled on what he should do? But looking down on her face, he knew he couldn't abandon her here. So at first instinct, Thor flew up into the air with the unknown girl still in arms. In the night, Thor went back to avengers mansion along with her. Back into Thor's room, he layed her onto his king sized bed. From his nightstand next to the bed, he opened a drawer taking out what appeared to be a small First AID kit. Which was a gift from his friend Jane Foster, In case if he had been ever hurt and she was not around...though he never really needed it.

He turned on nightstands lamp, lifting her shirt a little bit and bandaging the wound as Ms. Foster had taught him. When he was done, he turned off the light and put the kit away. He was about to leave her there to sleep until he heard a whimper, he saw the young girl cuddling her self to the bed.

He had smiled just a bit, leaving out of the room to let her sleep. He had decided to sleep in the Den of the Mansion, resting himself on the couch.

He still was wondering on what had happened tonight...

Why did he bring her here? Who was she? Where had she come from?

But it was late, so much was to be uncovered tomorrow.

For now, he had hoped he had done the right thing & if not...he was sure to hear no end of it from his fellow heroes tomorrow.

OKAY! Well I know I could have done better in this but I hope you can give me your full honest opinion of what you think. ; )

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Enter the Avengers

Blinding Reflection

…...

…...

…...

Chapter 2:

_Encounters & demonstrations; Enter the Avengers_

(Yarela's pov)

"**wake up my agapimeno paidi...rise to your new morning my paidi..."**

That voice, that peculiar voice startled my sleep... was it mom?

I yawned rolling over to the side of my bed

Man, when did my bed become so comfortable? My eyes started to open seeing a bright morning lighting up in my room...but I don't remember my room being so big, or with a window...

I slightly shifted up the bed, the room was decorated nicely. The walls were floor boarded, along the ceiling & floor too. A two set wide window at the side of the wall along with draped curtains. I looked down at the bed thinking this was about a master king sized bed but slightly bigger in width...You know, I'm starting to think this isn't my room.

(downstairs of the mansion)

"*yawwwnn* man, mornings should be illegal" Janet van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp said stretching her arms up to the ceiling of the Avengers kitchen. Wearing her regular civilian cloths which was a yellow halter top and dark blue skinny jeans. She strode off to a chair at the kitchen table sitting down next Hank Pym a.k.a Ant-man who was laboring himself aimlessly on his laptop at pinpoint focus.

"JARVIS get me a strawberry cream cheese bagel and a flat white coffee please"

" **Right away Ms. Van Dyne"**

"That is so Weird" Hank said Jan gave him a puzzled look

"Okay so I'm trying to cut down a little, why you don't think I need it?" she said taking it as a compliment, with a seductive smile aimed at Hank.

"Wait wha...Oh! Jan good morning, when did you come in?"

Jan gave him a sinister glare, arching her eyebrows up.

"really?...you are honestly this unbelievable to me"

"**Here is your breakfast Ms. Wasp"**

Jan picked up her coffee mug and bagel, taking a small sip of her flat white coffee.

"So what'cha working on now, new plans for ULTRON?" she asked in a bored tone, eating a chunk of her bagel.

Hank shook his head "Well actually, I'm checking on my Bio- molecular scans last night...there maybe something wrong with this, non of my readings make sense"

"like what?" Wasp asked

"What ho friends wasp & friend Pym, what good mornings have at thee for two?" said the Mighty Thor stepping into the kitchen in his regular attire.

"Morning Thor! " Janet said smiling to see the Asgardian up and about

"I say, where thou might-if be thy other avengers?" Thor asked getting adjusted to his chair on the table.

"hmmm.. I think Tony is at S.T.A.R.K industries, Cap as usual is in the Gym and everyone else is probably still upstairs " Hank said still boring his eyes to his computer.

"Anyway Hank you were saying about your bio-y thingy?" Janet asked forgetting what it was mostly called. Hank was a bit irked but shook it off

"according to my readings, somewhere around 2:00-3:14 a cosmic mattered entered the earths atmosphere directing right into new york at the edges of central park, so far the source of energy is unknown...

nothing I've ever seen and I can't even direct any source It could have come from...

like it just came out of know where"

Thor looked up to his friend remembering of last night.

"friend Pym, I may have encountered this matter of which you are speaking of" said the Asgardian

Hank looked curiously and more alerted to what Thor was saying

"Seriously, well do you know what it was, where is it now?" Hank asked anticipated on what Thor was hiding

"Thy young maiden is adjourned in my Bed Chambers peacefully in slumber" Thor said casually

Hank went bug- eyed, his jaw slightly loosed letting his mouth gaping open.

As for Wasp who had been listing intently to the conversation, relaxed mildly in appearance taking a soothing sip of her coffee nodding her head.

Until unexpectedly taking a spit take of her drink that was once in her mouth. Letting the liquid spill onto the table like little raindrops. Getting both of the men's attention immediately, she started to cough uncontrollably.

"WHAT?"

(Yarela's pov)

Okay calm yourself, there has to be a rational explanation...okay I got nothing.

I sighed running my fingers through my hair sitting on the edge of the bed.

I don't know if I should be scared, don't even remember my last moments when I was still conscious.

I flickered my eyes up to the ceiling, I couldn't stand it. What if I've been kidnapped or sold to some Pedophile! Okay I've seen too much law & order.

I took a deep breath, instead of letting these questions spin around my head I should just get out of here.

I don't wanna know what's gonna pop out, and I have no interest in sticking around to find out.

I got off from the bed going to the double wide set white doors. I grazed the bronzed door handle gripping to turn it. I pulled the door out, I peaked out to the hallway seeing no one out there. I let out a huge exhale of breath I've been holding in.

I started to step out of the room, I didn't know where to go so I just turned left of the hall.

Now getting adjusted to my surroundings this place was pretty extravagant, a dark red carpet trailed the hallways floor.

Whoever owned this place must be rich to afford something like this, but I shouldn't get use to this so much.

I decided that if I find the front door then I'll just go home or to the police station.

I looked up seeing chandeliers lined in rows separately away from each other, the crystals shimmered illuminated splendidly. I was so busy looking up that I realized I hit myself against something, falling down on top of the form that I ran into.

"Aww... dammit that hurt" I whined

"what the hell"

I was surprised to hear a voice, I looked down on what I landed on or should I say who I landed on.

It was an older man, I was weird-ed out by what he was wearing. Which was a purple looking suit with a mask on showing blue eyes, he looked like something you'll see in a Comic Convention. And by the looks of our position on I was straddling on him, with my hands on his built chest.

I immediately jumped off of his chest, standing on my own two feet.

"listen I'm really sorry about that" I said quickly offering my hand to help him up. He took it as gratitude getting up himself. From his height standard he was more taller compared to my height and my ideal more well built in muscle.

"it's fine, now tell who the heck are you kid" he said looking down at me with a curious but still intense stare.

It made me flinch a bit but I recanted myself

"m-my names Yarela, umm do you know where am i" I asked kinda mumbling pushing a strand of my red streak hair behind my ear.

I could tell even from his mask he was arching his eyebrows, and I didn't blame him if he thought I was crazy.

"listen, I don't know how you got here but your coming with me" I felt him grab on to my arm & pulling me to another direction. I felt like a child being dragged by him, I didn't know where he was taking me or who he was for that matter.

In a instance, my arm got loose from his grip & I began to sprint off the other way

"WOAH, WAIT" I heard him yell from behind

I didn't look back to see him, I just ran at full flight. I could feel hear his footsteps stopping against the floor coming after my direction.

"KID HOLD UP A MINUTE" I heard him but I didn't listen, I turned back to him still running.

"OH LIKE FREAKING HELL, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME-" I stopped at mid sentence when in swift motion of an animate force motioned right in front of me. Hitting the wall with full force, was a humungous green fist practically bigger than half my body in width.

My whole body came to a sudden halt, My eyes to full focus on the fist trailing to the direct cause. I could tell it was a person, if you could call it that.

He was of enormous size, at the size that I had to look all the way up. He was all green from head to toe, with practically black hair a bit green and fierce green eyes. His only remain of clothing was a pair of torn up purple shorts, with massive absurd muscles.

I could hear him sneer viciously, I could hear the guy that was chasing me before stopping right behind me.

"Alright kid , theirs no use in running... trust me you don't wanna know what my friend here can do" the guy behind me said

I grimaced but let it go turning back to the guy all in purple

"p-please you really think I'm s-scared of..t-t-that" I stuttered out pointing to the green guy, I heard the overgrown green guy behind me bellowed out a animal-like snarl.

"Hulk getting tired of girl, HULK SMASH!" I looked up to see the giants fist come together, bringing them up to directly hit me.

I reacted by jumping out of the way, more like stumbling out but just in time. In a haze of dust that appeared when he had made a crater sized hole on the ground, I made this chance to escape quickly.

I saw a grand stair case and flew down them immediately making no hesitation of where I was going. Then I saw the front doors,

'yes!, I'm almost there...' I thought till is was cut short by an overly sized green giant came falling down right in front of me, creating a huge shake in the entire mansion causing me to fall on my feet again.

"dammit, if I keep falling like this, I'm gonna need insurance for my ass.." I mumbled to myself, I felt myself being carried up by my leather jacket collar. The Green giant lifted me all the way up, directly for me to face me.

"Fun times over now, punk" he said irritated by now in violence, my eyes narrowed intensely right back at him. Before I could reply, a woman's voice boomed into the room.

"Hulk! you put her down right now!" Me and him looked at the direction the voice came from, was a women around her 20's like my sister. With short upper cut rich chocolate brown hair, her dark blues eyes narrowed in intimidation. Pointing her index finger right at him.

"You heard me big guy, drop her" she said in a serious tone,

& he complied putting me down with grumbling something I couldn't comply. I took a few steps back from him, the woman took her attention away from the man who I assume is now 'Hulk' to me & smiled.

"you okay?" she said sincerely, I nodded silently not wanting to say anything.

"Wasp are you crazy, me & jade-jaws were trying to stop her and your here treating her like shes a damn girl scout" I flinched knowing the voice of the purple guy, I looked back to see him descending from the stairs. He had an irritated look just like Hulk, am I really getting on these peoples nerves today?

"Hawkeye calm down, theirs a reasonable explanation for all this" said another new voice, which had come from another older man. Me and the guy called 'Hawkeye' looked to him, he was averagely white with honey ginger hair color cut short with serious but gentle light brown eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Hawkeye turned swiftly to me, giving me a stern look

"How come you didn't say anything?" I looked at him disbelief, I was about to yell at him till my side began to burn in a searing pain. I tried to hide my pained expression, clutching my side but for another odd reason another man came over.

As if these peoples appearance couldn't be any stranger, he was built to ridiculous muscles but not as big as the green dude's. With long yellow blonde hair & Brandeis blue eyes, his outfit was an over sized red cape and a black spandex shirt with 4 round silver plating's on it blue spandex tights. With a golden platted belt and to top it all off a silver helmet with wings on the top of it, for some reason he reminded me of a viking.

He came over to the front of me, kneeling down on one knee to slightly match my height but coming up a little short.

"Young one, I see thous grieved pain...may I?" he asked pointing out to my side,

he brought his freakishly large hand and gently pressed against my side. I hissed searingly, he noticed and removed his hand. He turned to the man from before.

"Friend Pym, would thou mind take a gander at her wound?" the blonde man asked the guy who I assumed is now 'Pym'. He was stunned but collected himself sighing,

"Thor I'm not a doctor, but I'll try...bring her down to the lab" he said walking away to another entry room, I felt a hand push at my back. It was the viking man, he led me me along to the direction of this 'lab'.

When the three disappeared, Wasp turned sharply to Hulk & Hawkeye.

"Don't think you two are gonna get off clean with this" she pointed at them before walking away to were Hank, Thor and the unknown girl went off to.

**(Avengers Mansion laboratory)**

"Well, luckily her cut isn't even deep enough for serious injury...a basic patch up is all she needs but I suggest she doesn't do anything more drastic" said Hank while he firmly patched up the wound that Yarela, who had seemed more shocked to know she had been wounded.

Yarela was lying on a steel surgery table, her dark blue t-shirt was pulled all the way up in full view of her upper back. Janet was right beside him watching over her, with Thor leaning on the wall looking somewhere else besides Yarela.

"alright your finished up, you should be fine in a week... do you mind telling us how you got hurt?" Hank said seeing her pull her shirt back down, she just kept her head down not replying.

"How about we start off with something simple, What's you're name?" Wasp asked her but still didn't reply.

"She said her name was Yarela, guessing she's mute" said Hawkeye coming in unexpectedly, the unknown girls head shot up giving him in a glare.

"Hawkeye enough..." Wasp said but looked at Yarela

"so Yarela...I'm sorry but that's just to cute of a name!" She gushed but Yarela ignored, along with Hank.

"Anyway, Yarela where do you live?" he asked she didn't say anything, Hank sighed

"Oookaay let's do this more simpler, do you know where you are?" Hank asked she shook her head as in saying 'no'

"Well your in Avengers mansion, my names Hank Pym & over here is Janet van Dyne..." he said pointing to Janet who waved happily.

" Over there is Hawkeye, you've met him.." he said pointing Hawkeye who humphed and turned his head away, Yarela merely payed no mind to him.

"And finally this is Thor, he's actually the one who brought you here...and also kinda saved your life" he said pointing to Thor. She looked at Thor with a meaningful glance nodding her head, Thor nodded right back taking it as a thank you. She was going to say something til a echoing voice rumbled throughout the mansion in panic.

"**WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MANSION!"**

everyone took in loud and outraged voice, Yarela looked frightened from the boom of the voice.

Hank sighed getting up from a chair.

"I'm guessing Tony is home, and that he's expecting someone to give an explanation for the damage..." he said Making Wasp quickly raising her hand up like a child in class.

"Not it!"

(Later on)

everyone came up to see Tony a.k.a Iron Man flabbergasted at the damages done to the mansion he built. They all had went for an 'Avengers meeting' as they called it, with Tony pacing around & with Hawkeye & Hulk sitting on the couch. Thor, Black panther, Hank,Janet & finally coming in Captain America stood about in their own thoughts.

"Okay...Thor enlighten us, Where exactly did you find her? And more importantly who is she?" Tony asked , Thor stood calmly with Hank right beside him.

"Friend Stark, it had happened when I sensed an occurrence during witching hour...i saw her & without rash choice I took thy young maiden here, I give no regret to mine choice" Thor said

"Thor is right, I don't know how but last night there was a strange phenomenon...and how Thor described how he found her, it gives the exact location of where the energy was aimed" Hank Pym said, Tony stopped pacing & faced everyone else raising an eyebrow with his amber eyes questionable.

"So what are you saying, she was the cause of it?" Tony asked

"you think this has anything to do with the Kree, who knows she could be an alien...no wonder she doesn't talk she probably speaks in a weird language" Hawkeye said

"Hawkeye!" Wasp said, Thor shook his head mesmerized to his own thought.

"This is not the making of man's technology, this was the making of magic...i sensed no dark craft but I can not be assured" Thor said, Wasp shook her head facing everyone.

"I can't believe some of you, your talking about her like she's not even human...she's probably scared to death right now think what's happening, if you need me I'm going to go get her & we are going to talk to her and sort this out" Wasp said stomping out of the room mumbling

'men...'

Captain America who had been silent this whole time listening finally broke out of silence.

"Wasp is right, we should all think of what we should do... no matter if shes human or not she is still in need of help and the Avengers should be at her service" he said with a voice of leadership, more demanding.

"Cap's right, when she comes down let's all just..."

"SHE'S GONE!" everyone turned to the door frame quickly seeing Janet leaning on the door way looking panicked. Hank came near her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Jan calm down, what do you mean she's gone?" Hank said

"*sigh* I was going into the room to get her, she wasn't there" she said,

"Impossible, even if she did leave JARVIS would have alerted me...besides she's probably around the mansion checking it out" Tony said, at that moment JARVIS began to speak

"**IronMan , I hate to intrude but the young girl you have been talking on about has left the mansion"JARVIS said**

Tony looked dumbstruck for a moment but gave a frustrated sigh,

"Thank you Jarvis, all right well we should go on and look for her, she couldn't have gone that far...let's split into teams..." Iron man said pointing out to each person.

"Hawkeye and Panther, I want you both to go east.

Hulk I want you & Hank to go west...

And Thor and Wasp will follow through with scanning the coated area through the sky and going south.

And finally me & Cap with take around the north ends... if anyone does manage to find her they will immediately contact everyone on their avengers card, we'll all meet back here everyone got it?" Ironman asked and everyone nodded to agreement.

**(Yarela's pov) **

It's finally happened, I am completely crazy...coming around through the crowded streets I finally realized that I was in New York city. For cripes sake I lived in Florida,how did I even make it across the damn country?

I took notice of a coming down street area, which was packed with a few crowds of people, and from it was filled with what you could call 'street performers' entertaining kids and parents.

I remembered my mom talking about New York, I guess because she lived here most of her life. Till she left it all with my dad back to Florida, I guess she loved him enough to abandon her home...what was the point?

God why did I have to run from that mansion, they could have helped. Well that was over now, the main thing is to find a way back home. Wait, I just realized I don't have any money...great freaking great I don't even have money to call my family.

Walking past a few groups of people in deep thought I heard someone...

"yo kid" I stopped in my train of thinking seeing around his 20's, he was about a few inches taller than me with a thick new jersey accent. With short slicked back dark golden brown hair and teal eyes he was wearing worn down street cloths with a black acoustic guitar strapped to his back.

"how would you like ta make a few greens" he asked with his gums smacking as he spoke, I looked around nervously thinking he was talking to someone else, I heard him chuckle sleazily.

"Yeah you, I need someone to bring in customers..." I looked at him suspiciously,

"What are you a pimp?" I asked quietly in my soft voice but he roared in laughter, making me more confused.

"no, no, I'm a performer, but I don't really seem to get that much people to listen...and I need someone to help in singing.." I froze, but shook my head in 'no'... for god's sake I can barely talk and he asking me to sing. Now in my relevance I can't sing for my life, even my family says so.

"Look it's just one song, and whatever cash we get then me & you split 50/50.. gotta deal babe" I seemed cautious but when he said cash I went all ears, if I got the money I needed then I could make contact with home.

"fine..." I mumbled out, he saw this and sighed

"i really hope ya got a voice better than that" he said, I could hear doubt in his voice but seemed soothed with with hope. He started to position himself, his guitar coolly calming in his hands. He started to practice strumming, I looked around seeing a few people walk by giving us curious glances.

"Just relax babe, close you're eyes and let it out...anything particular you wanna pick" he said getting his guitar pick and ready for me to start, I glanced at him.

"ummm...d-do you k-know 'we are broken' ?" I asked looking to another direction,

"yep, ready when ya are babe" I took a single shred of breath nodding, god this so better be worth my voice.

(with Captain America and Tony)

"God this is going nowhere, it's already been an hour and no progress...damn the kid can run" Stark breathed out wearing his typical black slacks and red dress shirt.

"patience soldier, are best tactic is to get in on each area we could...she couldn't have gone that far in such short time" Steve Rogers said

who was wearing regular blue jeans along with a plain white T-shirt. The reason why himself and Stark weren't in formal hero costumes is because it would cause to much of a seen. But Tony as usual, kept his entire IronMan suit right under his clothing, just in case.

The two of them were going across Lexington and 3rd, the sidewalks seemed fairly crowded but was pretty rare to see in new york. Tony pulled his sleeve up a bit, typing away on his technology. Cap looked around seeing crowd of people, until a particular person caught his eye in the middle of this crowd.

"Uhh..Tony-"

"This is hopeless, how the heck do we find a single person in this city..."

"Tony-"

"I rather be going to my meetings than this"

"Tony!" Cap said

"Cap what are you yelling abou-" Tony was cut off when he followed where Cap's finger was pointing,

"I'll call the other Avengers that we found her" Cap stood next to the crowd to see her standing in front of them all & she looked...scared. Wasp did say she was shy, he was going to pull her out till a sound broke out.

_**I am outside  
>And I've been waiting for the sun<br>With my wide eyes  
>I've seen worlds that don't belong<br>My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
>Tell me why we live like this<strong>_

_**Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me**_

_**Yeah  
>Cause we are broken<br>What must we do to restore  
>Our innocence<br>And oh, the promise we adored  
>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole<strong>_

_**Lock the doors  
>Cause I like to capture this voice<br>it came to me tonight  
>So everyone will have a choice<br>And under red lights  
>I'll show myself it wasn't forged<br>We're at war  
>We live like this<strong>_

_**Keep me safe inside  
>Your arms like towers<br>Tower over me**_

_**Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh, the promise we adored<br>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole**_

_**Tower over me  
>Tower over me<br>**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll take the truth at any cost**_

_**Cause we are broken  
>What must we do to restore<br>Our innocence  
>And oh, the promise we adored<br>Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole.**_

Her voice was almost soothing, soulful if you could say but still very haunting in deep but soft voice.

Captain America was a bit dazed to say the least, when he felt a tap on his shoulder his heart jumped a bit. When he saw It was Tony, he quickly went back to his normal military state.

"All of them said there on their way back to the mansion...You okay?" He said looking at him, but raising an eyebrow

he nodded but wasn't completely sure on that.

**(Yarela's pov) **

I couldn't believe what I heard when I was done...i opened my eyes since I was shy but saw that a bunch of people have crowded around clapping in cheer. If you could tell by the sight of my face, I was either embarrassed, nervous or around both.

I looked at the guy, seeing him also with a dazed look that made him look...speechless. I realized he was looking at the money that was being poured into his guitar case, I was wide-eyed to seeing it, I thought it would be like a few dollars and penny's.

"Holy freak!, that's more than I made my whole week!" he said his eyes gleaming in astonishment, he removed his guitar and faced me.

"I can't thank ya enough babe, allow me to introduce myself...names Halton but call me Hal" I gave a slight smile, I was about to say my name till I spotted two particular people which I thought I wouldn't see again. I started to push through the crowd trying to get away,

"Yo babe hold on" I heard the guy Hal yell but I was already out of their.

Finally out of that suffocating group, I was about to sprint off till I felt a firm grip on my shoulder.

"you can stop right their miss" I heard a strong and leader type voice say, I spun myself around to see an indefinitely built man, with blonde short cut military style hair with a slight strand of curled hair. I sighed giving in, wasn't much of an option, and I could probably get some answers.

Hmmmmm...Why did he seem so familiar?

**(At the Avengers Manor)**

The man with blonde hair who I now know name is Steve Rogers along with another man who was Tony Stark walked side by side, making sure Yarela didn't escape.

'this is ridiculous...but then again I did try to escape and run again...but still'

finally the three had arrived, opening the iron steel gates that had a giant cursive capital 'A' on each side.

Right to the front of the manor all 6 Avengers stood in patience watching their arrival come, and by the looks of it they looked pretty serious.

'well, this is going to be interesting' Yarela said

**(Later On) **

All the 8 Avengers including Yarela were all collected in the Den of the mansion. Yarela sat on the long luxurious fancy couch, while the others stood around the room with gazes on Yarela.

"alright, start talking" Tony Stark asked who was in full body suit (minus the helmet), Yarela was quiet for a moment but gave in exhausted sigh.

"fine, what do you want to know?" she asked, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with being silent. To the least most of them were surprised to hear her say a word, even Tony not sure where to go with this so Hank stepped in.

"Your names Yarela right?" he asked

"Yeah, my full name is Yarela Bayrokes" Yarela said in her soft voice, Hank's expression softened hearing her delicate voice. Wasp stepped in who was in full costume sat next to Yarela on the couch.

"Where do you live Yarela?" she asked being calm in words, Yarela's breath hitched up

"I-I'm from St. Petersburg Florida, I live with my mom, my little brother Nicky and my...father" she said with a slight hint of regret on the last word. Wasp noticed but let it go for now.

"Florida? Your about a 1000 miles off of that state kid, your in New York" Hawkeye said but Yarela began

"really I didn't realize, especially when I saw the freaking statue of liberty" Yarela said with a sarcastic tone, Hawkeye was flabbergasted thinking she wouldn't say anything. Thor came to the front of Yarela handing her what appeared to be a black bag,

"Young one, I found this next to you the first time I found you...i believe this is of your belonging?" Thor said handing her the backpack, her brown eyes showed gratefulness to see her bag.

"My backpack, thanks..." she said but didn't finish... Thor gave a slight smile.

"My name is Thor, son of Odin" he said, Yarela nodded but did not know what he meant of 'son of Odin' , she looked at him intently.

"so you know what happened to me? Why I'm here?" she asked but Thor looked at her in dismay but Iron Man took over on that.

"Thor only found you unconscious at the time, he doesn't know what happened before that" he said, Yarela looked down in disappointment, Steve Rogers came into the conversation.

"Young lady do you remember any previous memory before coming here?" he asked his blue eyes not leaving her. Yarela froze looking as if she was in deep thought, her brown eyes flurried with confusion and sense of lost. She groaned holding her head, most of the Avengers took a small step to help but stopped when she rose her head.

"I don't re-re-remember...nothing" she said

"well it is possible you can't recollect any counts of events before you were unconscious, it's probably nothing serious but just in case we can take you to a doctor tomorrow" Hank said and Yarela nodded but her eyes went slightly wide.

"Well we should probably get a room ready for you..." Hank said till Tony & Yarela cut him off

"WAIT WHAT" Hank raised an eyebrow

"and why not, where else will she go?" he asked, Yarela shrugged her shoulders

"I could camp out in a park, not gonna kill me" she said seeing no problem with it, IronMan nodded his head taking interest to the idea.

"Tony don't encourage her!" Wasp said giving him an ominous glare.

"What's the big deal, I really don't wanna be a bother" Yarela said sincerely, Cap came to the conversation

"We are not about to let a young woman venture out on her own...and we are held responsible for you whether you like it or not until you are safely returned home" Captain said affecting her to an amazed at his word choice.

'w-w-wow this guy is serious...weird?' Yarela thought, Tony sighed getting the point Captain America was saying.

"Guess we don't have much options, until we can find take her back home, that's settled" he said running a hand through his goatee beard. Everyone was about to leave till Wasp thought up in an idea,

"Hey Yarela?" Yarela turned to her with a questionable look

"Yes?"

"i bet the cloths you have on now are the you ones you have, right?" she asked, Yarela looked down at her attire seeing her outfit was a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. Along with simple black jeans and black n gray converse. She realized she had been wearing this since yesterday,

"Y-yeah I guess-" she said but was cut off by Wasps deviant smile and squeal.

"Great!, umm...it's 2:29 right now so if we get going now we can make it to my favorite stores before closing" Wasp exclaimed jumping of the couch and running through the entry frame

"Hold on! You don't have to go and spend your money on me-" Yarela said but Wasp gave her the hand,

"Don't threat sweetie, your looking at the number one shopper in this city, besides I don't really mind...plus I need to do a little '.D'" Yarela got confused, and Wasp noticed

"'.D' means 'shop til you drop' Duh!...be back in a sec" running off to her room. Yarela shook her head but came to a realization point she figured out. She turned to Thor,

"excuse me...ummm.. Thor?" she asked reluctantly showing her shyness again. Thor looked down to her,

"Yes young one? If thou has of a query I am in mind" Thor said

"Do you know what...um what is it?...aga-agapimeno pa-pa-padi mean?" Thor stiffened, his mid blue eyes stared abash to the words she had said.

"hey where did you hear that kid?" Hawkeye asked, Yarela shrugged but looked down to her feet.

"I-i heard it when I was unconscious, I couldn't see nothing...that was all I heard before I woke up" Thor listened intently and was about to say more till Wasp came in with her regular civilian cloths and black Prada purse.

"alright let's hit the shops, and annoy some shop clerks" she said grabbing on to Yarela's arm and lead her off.

"How did you get dressed so quickly?" Hank asked, Janet looked at him a gave a devilish look.

" that's nothing, see how quickly I get undressed..." she said giving a seductive smile, Hank gulped a bit but gave her a look.

"Anyway...forward to the boutiques Yarela!" Janet said practically dragging her along through the front door.

'Dear god what did I get myself into...' Yarela Thought before disappearing with Jan god knows where.

"Poor kid...least Jan's got a new doll to dress up" Hawkeye said walking off to the training room along with Hulk. Thor was still froze,

"Hey Thunderer, are you feeling alright?" Captain America asked, Thor shook out of it.

"What she had spoke, I've heard this before...my Greek is a bit off though " Thor said

"wait, wait, wait...Greek? How's this have any constellation to her?" Tony asked, Thor shook his head stalking off past his fellow teammates.

"I believe I will find more what I need if I take this further on, I shall take forth to Asgard" Thor said, Cap took notice.

"you really think you can find out what is causing?" he asked Thor turned to him,

"More likely who"

_**alright well sorry it took me longer on this, I promise next chapter is coming soon.**_

_**~please review!~**_


	3. A new world with secrets

Blinding Reflection

…...

…...

…...

**(Chapter 3: beware the harpies; a new world with secrets)**

now whoever said fantasy was cliché...

...has never witnessed the immortal dominion of Asgard. Highly crowned to perfection of this eternal dimension, the prince Thor sailed swiftly through the sky's over Asgard's domain. Clearing his landing to the steps to the grand hall of Odin's throne room, the guards had spotted him & made no remorse of stopping the prince of thunder from seeing his father.

"Father" said Thor, his deep voice echoed throughout out the room keening to Odin's ears.

With stair case steps leading up to his fairly large throne, a light leaked somewhere from the ceiling shining down on Odin's form where his solid gold full armor glistened brightly.

"My Son, what brings you back home to Asgard ?" he asked standing from his throne and journeying down the steps. Thor smiled proudly to his father, Odin rested his large wrinkled hand on Thor's shoulder.

Thor was content to see his father Odin but went on to his true purpose, his face hardened again.

"Father, their has been a phenomenon in Midgard, I believe there is magic at foot here-"

"I am aware my son..." Thor's expression went stricken to bewilderment, at least it would be simpler to face.

"And myself can not be involved in this manner, it is out of my hands" Odin said seeming sadden to the fact that he could not give his own son what he needed.

"What of this father, I have a right to know" Thor said controlling the ease of his voice, his thoughts went on to Yarela.

"I beg to know father-"

"**Well prince of thunder, I see you have as much patience as ever...a pleasure to see thee Thor" **

As if the room came to a froze. A lone stranger ventured into the room, causing Thor to stare paralyzed to the clarified calm and sophisticated voice that brought in uprearing into Odin & Thor's conference.

Odin had stepped away from Thor & walked off to a position where he was in a gap between both but stare intently to his son. Leading Thor's gaze to a blinding figure who's silvery gray eyes stared intensely to the two gods. She positioned her straight posture, with weapons singled to a spear and a shield.

Thor was uncommonly speechless, he bowed slightly his head as a show of respect, the figure glowered.

"**We need to have a word..." **

**(New York: Avengers Mansion)**

**(Yarela's pov)**

_(Dream sequence)_

"_Big sis?"_

_my eyes flew open with a gasp, I was frozen in place...i was home? More like on the sidewalk in front of my home. I comprehended myself to my surroundings & I saw that it was colored to shades of grays like an old t.v set, and also I saw...Nicky my little brother & he was also black and white._

_I could see him venturing around the front lawn, he was looking in every direction in the open area. His expression seemed like a lost puppy, what was he doing?_

"_Yarela where are you?" he said, he was calling for & I was going to reach out to him when something came by to Nicky's side._

"_That's enough, get inside right now" Dad...i saw him take Nicky by the arm and began to pull him to the direction of the front door. I could see Nicky looking back in struggle,_

"_Yarela...I have to find Yarela, she's gone & we need to find her" I could hear the sorrowful regret in his voice, I stretched my hand out to him but he was already pushed in to the house by my dad. _

"_The police got it covered, it's not our problem now" I heard Nicky whine when he was stuck inside._

"_no...stop" I half whispered, my so called dad turned back outside, I could see his glassy eyes staring out to where I was standing. As usual they gave no signs of emotion or light for that matter. _

"_Please, please I-I'm right here...somebody...anybody" my dad closed the door only to see the last gleam of him from his glasses. _

"_No, no...No! Please Mom, Serena,Nicky...dad... HELP ME!" _

_(Dream sequence over)_

"NO WAIT!..."

my chest was panting heavily, my head was spinning like crazy. I was sitting straight up from the bed, my hand hand seemed stretched out like I was in my dream...my dream...it was all a dream.

I looked around the room I've been sleeping in since last night.

(flash back )

"i don't believe it, so many clothes out of 4 stores...& you get these?" Janet exclaimed holding a bag of the cloths she helped me pick out. Which of what I wanted to buy, came with a few tank tops, baggy & skinny jeans, and a few shirts.

All she found was at a small store called 'Civil Raven' which surprised me to say the least was a punk/emo store some what similar to 'Hot topic'. I basically liked their merchandise, Janet on the other hand was reluctant to enter.

I wasn't surprised that she didn't like the store, she was more of a 'Ambercrombie & finch'. But still helped paid when I was done, after that she dragged me to her most 'favorite' boutiques. When we were all done, we were all ready at the mansion with enough clothes to make a her own boutique.

"you like this kind of style?" Jan asked and I nodded, now I wasn't emo or anything but I gave the style of 'neutral individually' but as people would call it was 'tomboy'.

Jan sighed "Dang, that was more shopping than I was expecting... of course this is me I'm talking about" Jan said to I think herself but I nodded, we got more clothes for her than for me.

" should have asked one of the guys to come and carry all this" Jan said with a sly smirk on her pixie like face, I smirked to her comment .

"yeah right, last time you asked me I nearly broke my back...i rather fight Hydra any day then go into a shopping war with you" Hawkeye said coming toward us from another room, god this guy never stops...wait whats Hydra?.

"whats 'Hydra'?" I asked raising an eyebrow, Jan and Hawkeye looked at me like I just found out that 2+2= 4.

"gotta be kidding me, are you for real?"he asked flabbergasted, I nodded still not getting it until he slapped his forehead trying to hold a laugh.

"Kid!, what universe are you from?" he asked, I glared at him for the 100th time today.

"quit calling me 'kid', it's Yarela purple puss" I spat at him, Jan stiffed out a giggle.

"Hydra is an evil organization set out to world conquest and plotting to take over the world every minute, ask Cap more about it...he'd get a kick out of that" Hawkeye said

"Anyway, we should probably get you into your new room" Jan said carrying the few bags I had in my arms and a few she carried out too.

"yeah, Stark said he got yours ready already...it's down the hall & 4 doors to your left" Hawkeye said walking off to god knows where leaving me and Janet. We both went up to the staircase, Jan struggled to open her door with her shopping bags and I opened it for her.

"Thanks, I better put all this away...need anything else before I go?" Jan asked but I shook my head 'no'.

"well alright, but remember to call me anytime you need anything, okay?"she said giving a reassuring smile my way, I nodded right away when she closed the door.

(Flash back ended)

I was done taking a shower, and I had slipped into a pair of gray LR heavy denim cargo pants & a Retro Rockabilly short Shrug Cardi Bolero jacket that was black and white with red skulls on the bottom of the white shirt.

I looked around the room, or should I say 'my new room'. It was two times bigger than my old room, the walls were coated with a earth yellow color and dark floorboards on the ground I walked on. It was furnished to the necessitates of a queen size bed right in the middle of the room, a red wood dresser by the front side of the room in front of the bed close to the door. At the left side of the room were a sliding mirror closet door and one single door that was a small bathroom.

This was my favorite part, on the right side of the room was a whit UPVC double french doors with a simple stain glass designs on it. It led out to a small balcony over looking a great view.

I got out from the room and started down the hall, i was walking down the stairs but stopped thinking of an idea.

'I have wanted to try this...wouldn't hurt' I sat myself on the railing of the stairs, lifting my legs a little off of the ground to position myself right to where my arms were grabbing onto the railing.

'here I go' I thought letting go of the railing letting my whole self slide down smoothly on the rail, I smiled a bit feeling the air rush sliding on,

But something made me wonder...

how do I stop?...

I was close to the bottom not knowing what to do and squinted my eyes shut to I felt a sudden halt. I opened my eyes to see I had stopped at the end of the railing coming on face to face to what appeared to be a...panther?

Even when I had step off from the stairs he was taller than me, but his attire struck me completely as odd considering it was making him look like a giant cat. Then again this place is Odd central, I think I saw him with everyone else yesterday.

Me and him looked at each other for a minute til I had decided to walk off in another direction, until I was abruptly spun around to the the opposite of my right by the cat suit guy. I was about to yell at him until he pointed down to the left.

"I believe you're looking for the kitchen, it's right over there down that hall" he said with a thick African accent that took me off guard.

"yeah well, who's to say I was going to the kit-" I was abruptly interrupted with a grumble bellowing out from my lower abdomen.

'stomach, how could you betray me...i thought we were tight?' I said to myself but I heard a deep chuckle erupt from cat-guy.

"i think this answers my question" he said turning around like nothing had happen and turn down another hall.

My eyebrow started to twitch with a slight glare.

'why is it most people here are giving me migraines' I thought, I went into the direction he told me to get my breakfast.

I could smell a aroma of coffee coming from the doorway, I turned straight into it. Arriving to the a fairly large...oh what am I kidding, this is the type of kitchen that would make master chef Emeril Lagasse go 'DAMN!'.

I walked on into the kitchen stepping on the black & white checkered floor tiles. Large pots and pans hanged along side of the large stoves and ovens, with large beams supporting the kitchen.

"morning sunshine" said a sarcastically toned voice, I looked over to see Hawkeye sitting by the the table eating sunny side up eggs with crispy bacon and toast. To think that he would have more clothes to wear instead of that purple suit?

"yeah morning purple puss" I mumbled, I could tell that he heard me by the quirked eyebrows he had on his expression.

"don't start you two"

I looked down to the ground to see Steve Rogers on the floor doing one handed pushups. His faced was concentrating on the newspaper under him reading intently. To say the least I didn't notice that he was here.

"she started it" mumbled Hawkeye like he was 12 years old, dammit I don't need this in the morning.

"**Ms. Bayrokes, may I interest you in a particular breakfast" **I jumped slightly to the British like voice, it echoed out but I saw no one say it. I heard Hawkeye chuckle,

"relax kid, it's just JARVIS...he's basically the mansion" he said like it was no big deal, I starred at him feeling out of the loop.

"The mansion...it talks?" I asked feeling a little dumb-stricken at the moment, while looking up I sat down to a chair next to Hawkeye.

"ummmm...i guess can I have scrambled eggs and waffles please?" I asked still a little reluctant but still suspicious.

"**right away madame" **JARVIS said, I sighed still thinking how things manage to get stranger here.

"If it makes you feel better, me along with Thor still aren't use to this sort of thing" said Steve grunting as he did his pushups. That brought me on to another topic,

"by the way, where is Thor for that matter?" I asked, I didn't know him well but I felt more relaxed when around him like I am with Janet and even Hank.

"Think he's still in Asgard, should be back pretty soon" Hawkeye said biting into his toast, I gave a quizzical expression.

"It's basically an entire world of immortal life and weird monsters" Hawkeye said knowing I was going to ask. I nodded,

"and a 100..." I heard Rogers mumble

Steve got off from the floor stretching his muscles...in a way you had to wonder how anyone is full of this much energy in the morning for a workout. I saw him reach for tall glass of yellow liquid, I realized that it was raw eggs.

In a second instance I saw him chug it all the way down til the cup was empty. He put it down and wiped his hand to his mouth to get anything left over. I turned gagged a bit seeing him drink it, yep...the guy must be committed to exercise to swallow that gunk. He rapped a small towl on his shoulders,

"hey Hawkeye, you wanna head to the gym and hit a few rounds" he asked with confidence in his voice, I saw that Hawkeye was finished with his meal and was starting to get up.

"way ahead of you old man, by round 2 you'll be out cold" he said with a over-confidence in his tone standing up from the table and following Steve right to the door frame. Before they were gone Steve leaned against the doorway.

"Yarela?"

"hmm..." I said looking up to him surprised he wanted to talk to me, he smiled that surprised me more.

"if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me okay?" my brown eyes lit up for a moment, I nodded quickly. He grinned and went off to were Hawkeye had gone.

'he's pretty strange...b-but somehow in a good way' I thought, he was still so familiar to me...

"**Your breakfast Ms. Yarela" **JARVIS said which brought me back to reality, I smelled an aroma coming from under my nose & looking down to see two large golden brown Belgian waffles drizzled with syrup and topped with strawberry's and whip cream. On the side of the plate was scrambled eggs with a showing of cheese mixed into it with colors of orange and yellow showing, the last touch was a cilantro leaf on the eggs.

My stomach grumbled in anticipation,

'that's right, I didn't eat anything at all yesterday...then again I was on the verge of loosing my mind and running from everyone, so food isn't really the first thing you think on a situation like that' I thought

"thank you JARVIS" I said picking up my fork to begin, I stopped at the moment to hear a loud boom o footsteps getting closer. I looked up to my plate to see an all too familiar green giant, it was I think 'Hulk' was it?

Even in the morning he still looked as grumpy as ever, he saw me sitting at the table.

"what are you looking at, goth girl" he glowered with a bit of a sneer in his voice, I shrugged my shoulders thinking I wasn't even sure myself. Think he got angrier by it,

"**Good morning Hulk, I trust you'd like the same as usual this morning"** JARVIS said, Hulk grunted as a response.

"whatever"he said stomping to the table and sat right to the table I was at, he had to sit on two chairs to at least support his massiveness. He had his humungous arms folded over his chest in a similar like to frustration.

I just went back to eating my waffles, It delicately brought my taste buds sky rocketing.

"**Is there anything else I could assist you with Ms. Bayrokes" ** JARVIS said, I looked up from my breakfast in thought and had just remembered.

"Umm JARVIS? Do you know where Hank is?" I asked

"**I'm afraid Hank Pym, along with Ms. Van Dyne & Tony Stark are out on business...they won't be back til later on today"**JARVIS said, I sighed and thanked him. I wasn't really upset but I was hoping to say the least see if I would be getting home soon.

I started to eat again,

"**Here is your breakfast Hulk" **JARVIS said, I nearly choked on my eggs seeing his meal, It was enough to feed an army

His breakfast was complimented with triple stacked pancakes that could touch the ceiling, an along side was overly Hardin's of breakfast steaks and slobs of eggs and golden crisp hash browns. Compared to what I was eating, I was eating crumbs. Hulk had saw my look, telling by the scowl on his face.

"ho-how the hell can you e-eat all of that?" I blurted out, he looked at me with an eyebrow raised but grunted again as his response.

"Hulk needs lot's of food, big food means big strength" he said gruffly eating about half of the pancake tower, by outlook he took out most of his plate already. I rolled my eyes to what he said,

"You know eating that much food will only give you love handles" I provoked him sliding the last piece of eggs in my mouth. Hulk grinned dumping down the steaks to his mouth.

"please, I'm the strongest thing there is...you just remind me of the toothpick I use to pick out my teeth" I slammed my fork down to the table when I was done, okay...he has crossed the point of getting on my last nerve.

"You strong? I could name lot's of p-people who could take you down...one of them me" oh how I had lied through my teeth, I don't know a massive weapon that could scratch this guy. I was about to take it take it back til he hollered out a horrendous laughter of mockery.

"You? A stuff animal can pin you down, ten seconds flat"

…..

….

Okay, now I am pissed off.

"you really wanna go there you...you...giant green booger" I said, even I had better comebacks then this?

Hulk had scoffed down the last remains of his plate, wiping his hand over his mouth. How the hell could he finish that so quickly?

"got nerves, Hulk give you that" he got in my face with a fierce glare, I gulped but gave my best glare right back.

"bring it on" we glared at each other for a moment til JARIS gave a wake up call sighing.

"**I do not think that Mr. Stark would appreciate the manor crumbled...again" **

**(In the streets of New York)**

"According to my readings, our destination should be right off to the next street" Hank Pym said who was now miniaturized and riding on his insect with a tiny tracker in his grip.

Along him was Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man to his left and Wasp now miniaturized too flying off ahead of him.

"Are you sure this is where Thor found Yarela? Couldn't we have asked him to come too" Wasp said looking back to her teammates.

"Wasp, Thor is still in Asgard at the moment & is probably a safe bet that if he's there to get out any possible leads...besides, Ant man is already tracking bio-scans to the exact location of the cause" Iron Man said with a robotic similarity in his voice due to wearing his full armored suit.

"right now, we should collect any samples from the-" before Pym could finish his sentence, him along with the other avengers saw the borders of agents circling around with computers tacked around the area where the crater was formed.

S.h.i.e.l.d was at the scene, and by the looks of it snooping around the area.

"I can't believe it, S.h.i.e.l.d is here already?" Wasp said going back to original size, Ant man also went back to his size too.

"Not hard to believe, probably here for the same reasons we are" Hank said, Iron man landed right in front of the two. He looked around til he spotted the exact person he needed to have a word with,

"Director Fury" Tony hollered out to the small groups of agents, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D turned around to what he was preoccupied with. Him along with Maria Hill at his side.

"Good to see you Iron Man, what brings the Avengers here?" Nick Fury said his arms crossed behind his back in a smug look. Ant-man stepped in next to Iron Man and looked around

"looks like S.H.I.E.L.D got their hands busy already, what is all of this?" Hank asked, Fury raised an eyebrow.

"I would have thought you'd figure it out already, our censors acquired an terrestrial indication coming from here not too long ago.." he said, Maria Hill as usual stepped into the conversation. Her face look irked but also demanding.

"And this isn't something to concern you three, so I suggest you leave" she said intensely with her brown eyes like daggers at them. Wasp gave a same look match her look, Hank stepped in just in time

"Listen, we are as much as concern about this situation" he said, Iron Man didn't catch on to what he was saying.

"How do we even know if S.H.I.E.L.D is the cause in all this, and right now it is our business... " Tony said, All three stared to the two agents intently not giving up. This brought Fury to his suspicions, his face harden a bit.

"Is their something you're not coming out with Stark? Cause you know nothing gets by S.H.I.E.L.D on my watch Iron Man" Fury finally said turning away from them along with the agent, Wasp scoffed crossing her gloved arms over her chest with an irritated glance.

"That's what you think"

Nick stopped at his tracks, His head shifted back with a curious glare. Oh how Wasp wished she could have shut it, seeing her panic look to him getting wise.

"Something you're hiding..."

He was momentarily cut off to an uneasy agitated beeping coming from the monitors and computers set up, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent came rushing up to Director Fury.

"Sir, we have picked up high indication levels coming up to the monitors" He seemed high in panic, Fury glared at him with his brown intense eyes.

"Well where is this coming from?" he exclaimed but the agent gave a worried but panicked look

"Location is undetermined, but I suggest we evacuate imme-" he was cut off by Maria Hill,

"You don't say whether we leave, I want full analysis now!" Ant-man seemed shocked but immediately went back to himself.

"Are you insane, this could be serious we have to-" again Maria cut them off in sentence.

"We  Don't need to do anything, & S.H.I.E.L.D has this cov-" a rumbling noise echo interrupted her causing a thin line of silence.

…...

…...

Before any more words could be said again, a whole eruption conceived through the winds. As if by a sudden force like a tornado, high winds swept in through the streets. Other civilians held on to the closest object or person nearby for protection. As well as the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D and the three Avengers covered themselves by their arms and held their stance to the ground.

The wind had stopped, with an eerie silence. The groups looked around to what had just happened around them.

"what the hell was that..." whispered Iron man, he was still too unease to the occurrence. Though Fury was a bit altered, looked back to his agents

"Okay, let's get back to tho-"

**SCREEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH **

"Ahhhhh!"

shrieks where heard amongst to what unforeseen site was spotted, the three Avengers down below had witnessed to the horrendous spectral was spotted. What merciless creature had just picked up a S.H.I.E.L.D agent right from the ground.

Ant-man:" holy..."

Wasp: "Son of a..."

Iron Man: "Hell"

What creature had caused the avengers to be shock?

Horrific feathers arranged out throughout the massive body, colored feathers to midnight blue with few stains of blood red drenched at the tips.

To it's size...could match Hulk out but more or less in muscle, but in tallness.

It had wings for it's arms...compared to similarity's of a bat and a raven. In it's feet that resembled bird feet, clawed to a razor point to carry anything in it's grip.

**'SCREEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH' **

a curdling scream came from the creature who had flew right over their heads. Followed by to civilians and agents yell in panic.

All of the working employers of S.H.I.E.L.D were running about to get armed weapons in order of Fury barking up orders.

"Come on people look alive!" Nick Fury yelled getting weapons all set, unfortunately in the process the creature had made grabs at S.H.I.E.L.D's technology.

"W-what is that?" Wasp said but gave no quiver in her voice, instead shrunk to miniature size with her hands glowing with yellow energy.

"I don't know...whatever it is, we show it back to where it came from" Iron Man said getting his armor in defense mode, the bird like creature was sweeping through the sky. You could have heard yells from citizens on the streets as they were horrified in panic.

Ant-man began to grow to his giant size, he saw how the agents were getting harassed by the creatures attacks.

"Think we should call the others for back up?" Ant-man said looking at the scene ahead, Iron-man flew up to the air. Cracking his knuckles.

"nahh...it's only one, besides it's not so-"

**SCREEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH**

the three had looked up in bewilderment to a second creature exactly like the first one, to different features but still compared to horror.

It had swooped down over them Ant-man a noticeable scratch at his arm, sharp enough to make him flinch and hold the wound from bleeding.

"Okay...well two doesn't make much of a difference, we should-"

**BLAMMMMMM! **

a small explosion went off behind them, which were actually more of S.H.I.E.L.D's weaponry. In result to a small fire in the rubble of metal, A creature yet of the same ideal as the other two. Same raven black feathers, resembling of a fearsome as the others with glowing eyes staring to oblivion.

Iron man paused for a second to look a Wasp, she had her arms crossed over her chest giving him the look that said. 'do you wanna keep going at this?'

"Yeah, so I'll call the others for help"

"mm, hmm" Wasp mumbled before joining Ant-man out with S.H.I.E.L.D in evacuating civilians.

Iron-man sighed getting out an electronic card from his suit, and spoke into it.

"Avengers..Assemble"

**(Back at Avengers Mansion)**

"Yeah well...bet you can't lift this"

After breakfast, Hulk and Yarela were at each other to see who can lift what. Right now Yarela was at the point in holding up an armrest chair. she had gotten from the foyer with a mini flower plant on top of it, by this point she was having a hard time keeping up with Hulk.

"That the best you got kid?" Hulk asked in a gloat, just be his hand he had lifted the foyer couch...with two chairs a large house plant.

"Hulk can keep up all day" he said cocky, Yarela blew her red streak of hair from her face. Even by now she knew she wasn't winning,

"We'll see about that" she was going to tough it out by adding more til a ringing sound filled the atmosphere, Yarela grew questionable when Hulk put all he was carrying down on the floor. Then JARVIS voice rang through like an intercom.

"**Avengers, Iron-man & the others are in need of assistance to unknown creatures...coordinates will be set to you I.D cards" **

Yarela could see Hulk smirk, for once he looked actually happy about it. She put the stuff down she was holding, but was still bewildered at what JARVIS was saying...unknown creatures?

Footsteps were heard coming down from the halls, the two came out from the foyer they were in & saw that Hawkeye & Captain America in their full costumes were strapped up and in a rush to leave out the door.

"Yo jade jaws, you coming or what?" Hawkeye asked getting his bows strapped onto his back, Hulk's determined face showed as he went out with the two but turned back to his face with his usual scowl.

"don't think this is over kid" all Yarela did was nod, she didn't wanna say anything, Cap turned to the two men.

"let's go team"

just like that, the three had ran out of the mansion. Leaving Yarela alone in her thoughts to wonder on what had happened.

't-that costume...that costume, I've seen it before' she thought, her head throbbed in a sudden relapse.

_"you know, Captain America is my favorite hero" _

she could hear Nicky's voice in her head, it was a memory.

Captain America...the Avengers...'oh my god' Yarela thought

she leaned against the wall, looking up and around scared like she was as the day before. In her eyes were uncertainty...and how it worried her.

"This isn't real...where am I, really?"

**(Back with the Avengers)**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

screams boomed out of civilians running off to safer locations away from the action. The three winged creatures were at havoc tearing up at the side of buildings, by their claws they were throwing cars and random weapons at S.H.I.E.L.D and at our superheroes.

Captain America, Hawkeye and the incredible Hulk had just arrived.

"Damn these birds are freaking big" Hawkeye complimented as he shot his arrows to one of the Creatures, it had only left explosions to corrupt on it but only seemed to make it agitated.

Iron Man along with Wasp were shooting energetic beams at the second creature, Wasp brave enough flew circles around it shooting her stingers at it. It screeched loudly as it's response.

"Wonder wheres Thor when you need him" she mumbled, little did she know the creature she was shooting at had crept from behind about to snap at her with it's razor teeth till it was abruptly halted to a truck hitting right into it. Wasp looked back when she heard the crash of the bird, on the ground was Hulk who had thrown it.

"Thanks" Wasp said feeling a little embarrassed she didn't notice it from behind, Hulk scoffed.

"We don't need Goldilocks here, Hulk handle things fine" Hulk growled as he picked up another chunk of metal to the creatures.

'don't think throwing things will help, but whatever makes him happy' Wasp thought going back to her fight.

"**Where..is it"**

It had talked...the creature Iron man and Ant-man were fighting floated above. The voice was raspy & somewhat scratchy but still recognizable as a woman's voice, Iron man & Ant-man looked at each other but both looked back to it.

"What do you want?" Ant-man asked sounding reasonable, but it had swooped down screeching out.

"**We want it...give it to us!" **

screeching out again, it rammed to Iron-man causing him to go plummeting to the ground. Ant-man was fazed as he took a swing at it as if it was a fly but kept missing due to it's fast reflex.

Suddenly the first creature that had appeared, obviously the leader had roared out an unbearable holler that had caused the other two creatures had stopped. Looking as if they understood, swept up from where they were & flew off with a powerful force as a push. Leaving the heroes in a cloud of dust from the wreckage.

When the cloud of dust cleared up, everyone looked around to see where they had gone.

They were gone without a trace of evidence to where they had flew off to, a little bit later people who had went to hide had came out and gave an applause to the three monsters gone. The Avengers had gotten themselves collected and grouped together.

"Iron-man, you okay?"

Ant-man asked back to his normal size & coming over to where Iron-man had crashed to. He got up groaning a bit,

"I'm fine, where did they go?" Wasp shook her head along with everyone else.

Wasp spotted Director Fury talking with a member of his staff, still in her mini-size. She flew closer to them, but made sure not to be seen

"Sir I've gone ahead as you told me to place the tracking chip on one of the birds" said the S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Fury nodded,

"Good, do you already have a lock on where their heading?" he asked

"I'll have it in a minute Sir" Wasp decided to fly in front of Director Fury.

"What'cha got there?" Wasp asked smugly, his one eye narrowed at her.

"that's classified Wasp" He said turning away till he saw Iron-man along with the other Avengers sharing similar suspicious looks.

"Then you won't mind sharing it with us" Hawkeye said with his blue eyes pierced at Fury, it was a constellation that he was about to demand answers.

"I think the Avengers duty is done here, so how about-" he was cut off to the Agent he was talking to before.

"Director Fury, I tracked their location, it's heading around to 890 on fifth avenue " he said looking at the tracker pad the agent was holding.

"That's the mansion, why's it going there?"Iron-man asked, one particular archer took realization at what...or should I say who is in danger.

"i think we should all go...now" Hawkeye said, none the others followed, till a few eyes had widened.

"Oh man..." Iron-man whispered

"Let's not get panicky, Panther's still at the mansion so shes still safe" Cap said

"For now, let's go!" Wasp said sprinting off ahead, the others followed in pursuit.

"Who are you talking about?" Nick Fury called out to them, the only person to turn back was Iron-Man

"sorry...that's classified"

(Back at the Mansion)

[Yarela's pov]

This can't be real...am I in a long term dream?

Just moments ago I had just gained an ounce of memory, that was great but made no sense.

'maybe I've gone mental, possibility but not a strong one...i already know I'm weird'

I was just walking around the mansion, I was next to the grand staircase and looking off about here.

'this can't be a dream...it looks all to real' I thought, but what about everyone here. They seem a bit off for normal but still, I remember with Nicky seeing this but the only thing I could recollect was him saying about Captain America...superheroes...I've lost it.

My body froze in place for a second, I couldn't quite hear but sense something.

'Probably nothing' I thought

**CRRAASSH **

my head spun up quickly hear glass breaking, it was from the windows. Wind had whooshed in unexpectedly, it was very strong cause glass to fly everywhere I covered my arms arms over my head making sure not to get cut. Wind was spiraling back and forth so I closed my eyes.

The wind had stopped, everything was silent so I assumed it must have been over. I took my arms off from my head, I peaked from my eyes to see the damage...let's just say that Stark guy is going to blow a gasket.

Broken glass was everywhere and I could see every one of the windows broken, at least It wasn't my fault.

I knew something wasn't right, I heard a heavy breathing and a type of flapping. What I spotted something on the floor next to my feet, I bended down to pick it up up. It was a... feather, I slowly looked around but went more up...

I almost screamed but froze into a still fear while getting up, I almost tripped over myself on the stairs.

Three bird like creatures where flying right on top of me, looking down on me as if I was their prey. I heard one bellowed out horrifying screech, but had been translated to vastly but raspy voices.

"**Do not be scared...all we want is you"**

it said before sweeping down to me with a horrifying screech.

**~Please review~**

**Don't be afraid to give your honest opinion**


	4. Things kept unsaid

Blinding Reflection

….

…...

…...

**Chapter 4**

**Things kept unsaid**

**{Recap:}The Avengers along with S.H.I.E.L.D had encountered three ferocious winged creatures. At a close moment the creatures had left them in the dust, later on to discover where the bird like creatures are heading to...Avengers mansion. Could Yarela be in danger?, will they make it on time before it's too late? **

**(No one's pov)**

**SCREEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHH**

It came dunking straight out at Yarela, quickly at first thought she flung herself off from the staircase. She saw the bird creature collide right into the stairs...literally right into it, it started to flap it humungous raven wings to wiggle itself out.

Yarela took this opportunity to run off, heading off to the left side of the hall. Back over Yarela could hear the other two other creatures screech out, they notice she had went off.

_'what the hell is happening?'_ Yarela thought while she tried on speeding off, she turned back to see them flying in. Their screech's were never ending, they were flying swiftly.

It was coming in so fast, hearings the creatures come closer. Unfairly, her footing was slightly off causing her to slip & fall to the ground.

_'oh shit' _Yarela thought, she was trying to get up quickly. Fear struck her when a heavy sharp claw came crashing at her side, the claws gripped at her arms.

"LET ME GO!" Yarela yelled in struggle of the creature hold, it cackled out a scratchy laugh.

"**worthless thing, let me put you out of misery" **

it was about to strike it's razor sharp claws, she thought she was done for. All was a haze, Yarela shut her eyes ready for anything...

a horrifying screech was heard, her eyes shot open to see a vibrant purple object was shot from an unknown direction & hitting right across the chest of the creature. It screamed in pain, Yarela was felt pulled back. She felt a hand grasp onto her, looking back to who had saved her...to her surprise on who had had saved her.

"Are you hurt?..."

Yarela knew the calm African accent, it was the cat suit guy from earlier. His yellow costume eyes waited anticipated for an answer. Yarela nodded her head quickly as a 'yes', she & and him started to get up but he pushed her to the side.

The creature had regained back, Black Panther raised his fists that had vibranium glowing like daggers at his knuckles.

"Listen to me, I want you to run out of the mansion...I'll try to hold off as much as I can" he said to Yarela, she just stared unsure. The birds were about to strike at the two til Panther came to action, jumping up and shooting a dosage of vibranium at the birds.

Yarela had taken Panther's advice, she took off quickly down the hallway. Panther looked to see if she was out of sight. He turned back in a fighting stance, the leader of the creatures looked back to the two others.

"**Do no stand there, go after her!"**

the two nodded while they both flew straight away, the last creature still there and giving Panther a devious glare.

"**...i will deal with the mortal"**

Black Panther took his stance, he glared intensely at the bird creature. He attacked at swift point to it, in his mind...was mere jest of hope.

**(Yarela's pov) **

_'God, why did I leave...i should go back'_

millions of thoughts were rushing through my head, I skied down the mansion. I could hear screeches from back, I hope that man was okay?

I had to act fast, I was back where I started in the main hall. I heard the glass crunch under my shoes, the front door was right their. I heard a horrifying screech, they found me...the two birds were about to attack.

_'son of a...'_

"**channelizing missiles at direct targets"** JARVIS voice rang through the intercom, what shocked was when the marvel floor started to open up right in front of me.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The canons went off in trails of smoke hitting on direct target, the two bird creatures screamed in pain. My mouth was a little gaped open, but shook it off.

_'The house has missiles...I think this is the only good thing to come out of today'_

I looked at the corner of my eye to see a slick steel curtain pole, probably from one of the windows that the birds crashed through. I looked back to see a big puff of smoke still at presence, surrounding the two creatures.

I grabbed it off the floor, I heard the screams again.

"**DAMN YOU!"**

My feet felt lifted off from the ground, my body was apparently hurled off in a long distance. When I came down I slightly rolled on the ground, looking up I saw that it had kicked me all the way outside through the window.

Thank god the window was broken; I got up from the grass with the pole still in my hand.

**'NOW DIE!...'**

the two creatures were right above my head, the only thing I thought of was to jump back and hold the pole up for at least a hit.

At a sudden heartbeat, a crumbling roar of thunder rolled through the sky. A blinding light started to flash right at the bird creature. Knocking it from the sky it flew,

"HAVE AT THEE BEAST!" what sense of luck in the sky, Thor in full view to all three. Swinging his hammer weapon, thunder crackling in the background.

"What barbarize acts, prepare thy self at thy strength"

The two creatures looked at each other; both of them went at full attack to Thor. I knew he wouldn't stand at chance to those monsters.

_'Better than later'_ I thought,

I took the pole I had in my hand & for one shot, the pole came in contact to one of the birds head. It had stopped immediately attacking at Thor, I could hear its screechy growl at me.

It's fierce but soulless eyes caught my dull brown eyes, the pole came back to my hand like a boomerang. It tightened my hand around the steel in fear, oh how I am so dead...but nothing was compared to seeing someone hurt.

"Hey birdie! I'm right here!" my eyes fixed at the bird creature. It came at full force but dodged it by tuck & rolling under it, I looked back to it seeing how it had its wings high up and sweeping back and forth.

A vicious wind came at me; it was like being in the middle of a tornado. I couldn't see past the clouded wind, I used my arms for protection over my face as the wind howled loudly in my ears.

I took a small peak through my fingers; I saw a giant black blob getting closer at sight.

_'Now I got you...' _I thought bringing up the pole; I held it at straight point. The wind had ceased, right at point I had swung the pole square at its jaw. Its face was more up close to see...but it wasn't an 'it'. On outer appearance, it had seemed horrid with its glowing eyes & down cast shadowed face. But more closer...it had human facial features, a woman by how it...or she was built.

It flopped all the way back to the ground and lay silently; I could still hear its raspy breaths. It all was silent around me except for the sounds of my panting breath.

_'w-what...what happened?'_

"YARELA!"

I was still petrified by the creature but a familiar voice broke my void. I took a look from over my shoulder; I could hear a buzzing like flutter and something yellow flying around me.

I swatted my hand around thinking that it was a fly; I was more surprised to hear a feminine voice come from it.

"Whoa, whoa, watch where your swinging there will ya?"

I was confused, until my eyes were squinted to get a sharper look. So small, but I could clearly point out it was a mini person...a very familiar mini person?

"J-Janet, is that you!" I exclaimed seeing Janet miniaturized and flying like she was a bee, especially by the way she was dressed.

"of course it's me, who else?" she said with hands on her hips.

"oh yeah I'm sorry...it's just last time I saw you, you weren't 5 inches tall!"

Janet looked up and down on herself, she shrugged. In an instance a yellow glow surrounded her, making the image of herself grow back to her height. I practically tripped back, but kept my balance. I heard a bunch of hindering footsteps, Jan and I looked behind. Only to see Hulk tearing the front gate off, with Hawkeye & Steve right behind him.

"Hey is everything alright here?" Hawkeye asked looking over at me and Jan, I was about to reply when a sudden boom was heard. It was Thor, with one of the bird creatures laying withered at his feet.

"Victory is to us once again my comrades" Thor exclaimed, with a triumph grin on his face. I was about to take a deep breath till my breath was hitched, I had forgotten about the cat-suit guy. I sprinted out from the group; I could hear someone shout before I ran back into the mansion.

"Kid Where are you going?" Hawkeye shouted, he was about to run after her till someone beat him to it.

"I got her" Cap said, he ran off after her direction.

**(Back with Yarela)**

Still the same as it was, the mansion was a mess. I sprinted through the hall where I last saw panther, I too late. I looked to see tarnished rubble, blown off from the walls into a heaping pile. I tried to find any sign of him in the pile, there was no hint of him. I heard a crumble fall of from the huge pile of rubble, to my surprise was a familiar face.

"Hey cat guy, glad to see you alive" I hollered to him,

he took a dramatic leap to the ground on his own two feet. His costume was in shreds, but he didn't seem to care about it. In physical appearance, I could not see any scratches or bruises to say the least.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I looked over myself, and I shook my head.

"I'm fine, what happened to..."

"Are you two alright?"

Me and cat guy turned around to see the star spangled man himself, Cap seemed tense.

Before the two of us could, reply a sudden blast of rubble corrupted out with rocks flying out. The fierce wind returned with the bird creature appearing out of the rubble. I could see the bird's features slicing up like knives. I could see Cap and cat guy get ready for any attack, but the creature just stood huddled around its feathers.

I could see it's scornful scarlet eyes, it peered at me with pure anger that stared deadlock into my eyes. It tried to quiver up in words to its raspy voice to speak.

"**This is not your end, just your call"**

It lifted its raven wings, at one swift movement a blast of wind took at force. I felt a hand grab me and pull me out of my position, I felt myself pushed against something hard and I could barely feel the wind as hard. It was over, I could hear the wind cease in an utter silence.

When I opened my eyes, I could tell where I was. Steve was the one who had pulled me away when the wind started; I was right beside him with his protective arm wrapped around my shoulders. He put what appeared to be his shield down a bit, I guess that's what he used to hold up against the fierce air.

"It...it's gone" I heard Steve mummer, and he was right.

What happened only a few seconds ago, the creature was gone in plain sight. With no trace of it behind, I couldn't believe it.

"W-where did I-it go?" I asked still agitated, thinking it was still lurking around. I got away from Steve's side, I needed my space.

"I don't know, and hopefully gone for good" Cat guy said.

**(A few hours later)**

From that point everything was a blur, I couldn't recollect that much. When Steve, cat guy & I had went out of the mansion. Outside at the front was an oddly a spread out group what appeared to be black ops. Hank along with Stark was back too, they were talking with the uniformed people. Some of them had taken the precautions of helping the cat guy, which I now know who's name is T'challa. Janet urged me to get checked out in case I was hurt, yet again. I only had a few small cuts, hank said they'll heal in a few days (and that I should start getting insurance for myself).

About an hour later, everything had settled down and the strange groups of uniformed people went away. It was almost sunset; you could see a small orange horizon peeking out. Everyone was back in the mansion, and I was back in my quarters. I gave a long deep sigh, Flinging myself to the bed in exhaustion. The ceiling, I watched intensively with a million thoughts in my head.

**'This is not your end, just your call' **

Those words from the bird woman before, they still shivered through my body. How it said those words either confused or creep me out. What did it mean? It didn't make much sense, but it knew me for some reason.

I rolled to my left side of the bed, my eyes felt so heavy right now. I was about to fall asleep, till I saw what was leaning right next to the wall.

"Damn, I forgot about this"

I got off from the bed to pick up my backpack, I forgot all about this. I lifted it on to the bed, and zipped it open revealing all the contents inside.

"hmm..i wonder if it's in...Yes!" I said to myself, there in the front pocket was my Ipod.

Amazing how much stuff I can keep in here, then again that's why I carry the necessities. I remember why I always need a pack.

**(Flashback: 11 years ago)**

"**Okay honey, are you ready to ROCK!" this loud sudden voice came from a young,**

**enthusiastic woman. She wore a bright neon long sleeve shirt, with tan shorts & a large brown belt that held her curve waist. Her proud grin never ceased, doing a small spin around. **

"**Baby what's wrong? You should be excited!" the young woman said **

**Her Fist pumped in the air. **

**The sound of shoes clicked nervously on the sidewalk, a small figure consisting of 6 years stood nervously. With small pigtails tied in ribbons, this little girl seemed more calmer than the other woman.**

"**Mama, where are we?" the little girl asked, **

**her fragile voice cracking a little. Her brown eyes scanning the area that had little kids running around in front, she showed a look of distaste for the place. The older woman, who was her mother sighed but then crouched down to her level.**

"**Here I packed all you need into your new backpack, you'll need it" the little girl grasped the small backpack, her expression gave no change. The mother saw this and giggled, she helped by slipping it on to her shoulders.**

"**Remember, to be prepared is half the victory" The mother said, **

**the little girl quirked an eyebrow. This made the older woman want to laugh, it was interrupted when a bell began to ring.**

**RINNNNNGGGG!**

**The little girl flinched in a quiver, but then a sudden beat changed. She took a small ounce of breath before rushing right in to the small classroom. She left the comfort of her mother's side, leaving the woman only to smile & wave.**

"**Mama! I blame you if I get attacked by sugar crazed people!" **

"**I'll see you when you get out Yarela! I love you"**

**(Flashback end) **

My cheeks began to feel fringe, from the tears I was letting out. I gave no whimper, I just slipped on the headphones to my ears. The music stimulated my senses soothingly, it didn't matter though...all I visualized was Mom & how she laughed that day.

(Downstairs in the foyer)

(no one's pov) 

"For the last time I am Immortal, I do not need mortal man's medicine for the healing of thy wounds"

Thor flinched as Wasp applied the disinfectant spray; she wrapped up the claw marks that the creature had left on his arm.

"Quit complaining, Panther didn't give this much grief" Ant-man mumbled, who was leaning against the wall watching the scene before him.

"What's the matter Goldie locks, can't handle a little bruise" Hulk said chuckling a bit, seeing the Asgardian cringing in pain. But nothing was more funnier than seeing Tony Stark's expression on the damages to the mansion.

"Why...why is it that everyday this place is in shambles" Tony moaned, somewhat like a 5 year old.

Captain America took no notice to Stark and his whining, he seemed stumped. Yes he has had a few minor encounters with strange phenomenon's, but today made no sense.

"So what did S.H.I.E.L.D say about those birds?" Hawkeye asked, fixing up his arrows.

Ant-man shook his head while he got off from the wall.

"Nothing, and that's what worries me...what do you think they know?" Hank said, he took of the helmet he was wearing.

"Nothing, just like us...but they're probably looking for something to pin us for this" Tony said coming back to his senses & stopped bellyaching.

"But to a good question, to what had brought these...things here in the first place"

By the abrupt tone of Black Panther, who had sat silently this whole time on the couch. Who right now was wrapped in bandages, he had gotten a new black suit that covered his injuries.

"Those creatures, for what plausible reason were after that young girl...& I want to know why"

Silence struck the room, no one could reply on what Panther had said...mostly because this maybe the longest sentence he's uttered.

"Harpies"

Thor removed himself from where he was seated; he now stood with a brooding gaze.

"Ummm...come again?" Tony asked, Thor looked the other way in avoidance.

"As I went to Asgard, I've uncovered a little truth of this situation..."

No one said a word, Thor felt this and shook it off with a somewhat reassuring smile to ease them.

"To be sure, this ordeal is calmed for now-"

"Cut the crap"

The others looked over, surprised to see Wasp with an ominous look. If looks could kill, Thor would no longer be immortal. But her glare lighted up more but still serious in her true blue eyes.

"You don't think we know that we can't handle that? Stop insinuating that we can't handle what levels we take on.." She sighed crossing her arms over her chest, with a huff she sat back down.

"Dang thunder butt.." she mumbled

"I think what Janet is trying to say...is just tell us what happened" Hank said trying to sound the most reasonable. Thor looked around, he knew there was no way to get out of this.

**(Earlier In Asgard)**

"_Thy Odin's beard...an honor to see you again" Thor said as he bowed respectively to the slender figure before him. The extenuating character never let her head down, giving a straightforward glance._

"_Yes well, I have heard many tales of the thunder god Thor" her tone was not cheerful but serious, but had a gentle ring in sound. _

"_This brings my perspective to a small negotiation"_

_Thor looked to Odin, looking for a transition of what she was saying._

"_I have heard that you now hail to the middle earth, or as you say Midgard" she inquired, Thor gave a distasteful look._

"_Surely this exchange of words is not all you want to express?" _

_The civil woman turned around so her back can face him, not to give notice of her outlook. Knowing that this would go nowhere, Odin stepped in as the most reasonable immortal in the room at the moment._

"_It has come to our attention that you have obtained a new acquaintance to your mortal heroes"_

_Thor nodded knowing who he was talking about, he turned back to the castrating immortal._

"_Are you in any ordeal to this, what is your purpose?"_

"_Thor-" Odin was silent when the faint voice of the woman spoke._

"_No no it is his question, and I am in need of a favor of you thunderer"_

_Thor gave a questionable look, but in the Lady's voice said of diligence and need. She never looked down, just a direct look to his now cold blue eyes. _

"_Prince of Thunder, I besiege you to ask in your favor of protection. _

_To thy self-do you promise your word as a warrior of Asgard to take on the responsibility to what I am about to bestrode on you. Choose your words wisely; I do take honestly to a high standard."_

_Her words thumped in Thor's head, it swiveled inside in praise of her preach. And by no choice he slowly bowed to her word, as by himself took a second to recount on what he was to do._

"_By this I promise protection, but to who?"_

_a silence covered her lips, but closed her eyes solemnly._

"_To the young maiden we are regarding to..." she said_

**(End of flashback)**

Thor sighed in deprivation, he had explained to the best he could but still could not wipe off his teammates expressions. The first one to speak from the awkward situation was Iron man.

"So what are you trying to say?" he asked, a bit weary to what Thor was about to say.

"As of now, I hold the duty of keeping the maiden at watch" Thor said, You could see irritation crossing Tony's face.

"Yet you fail to tell us your decisions, when were you going to tell us anyway?" Hawkeye chuckled from the sidelines of this discussion.

"I think he already told you Stark, learn to listen" Hawkeye said, matching Tony's glare contest. Wasp coughed a bit to get their attention, they didn't leave their stance.

"So what should we do, until the time progresses?" asked Black panther, The Hulk scoffed while scratching his forest green hair for a thought.

"Guess we dump kid at orphanage" Hulk said until was rudely arm punched by wasp, with no effect of pain on his face except for Wasp and her throbbing fist. Tony sighed, knowing he wanted to agree but was not going to have success in this.

"Fine she can stay for now, but I'm not having her stay in the mansion all day" Tony said fully

"This place is an open bulls-eye, villain's know where are headquarters are obviously. And most of us can't be here twenty-four seven" each member gave equal nods, knowing that this was true.

"Well then what do you suggest all-knowing leader?" Hawkeye asked, sarcasm eluded in his statement.

In Starks mind, was every kid's worst ideal of a plan.

**(Yarela) **

'_**..In my shattered observation, you've killed my fascination. Oh how low we have …'**_

She sighed from her mind coming to a blank; her words remain unspoken thinking of no clue of how to finish.

"Even now I can't finish this, who cares anyway…"

"Hey kid, what are doing?" Yarela looked over her shoulder to see a most unlikely person to be greeted by. She said nothing but gave an irritated look to the familiar face.

"Why are you here?" she asked Hawkeye

"Stark said to come get you, come on" he motioned as she followed by his side, the walk was silent until Hawkeye broke the silence.

"So are you alright from today, you looked pretty freaked out from those things" he said, he seemed neutral but still in curiosity. Even after trying to forget about the whole situation, their screeching still echoed in her eardrums. She hid her nervous expression from the archer; covering up the fact that she was unease.

"I'm fine, i-it wasn't a big deal" she said, Hawkeye shrugged not buying her calm setting.

"Well because of today we've decided to fix out your arrangements"

'_I knew it, they're probably going to dump me off elsewhere' _Yarela thought, knowing because of her that the mansion was attacked today.

"So when am I lea-" Yarela was interrupted when they entered the parlor. Inside was for Janet (still in her hero attire) along with Black Panther on a cushioned chair, then finally was Hulk and Thor at the side.

"Oh good, you two are here; Tony and Hank went off to finish up some business" Wasp said, I nodded not really needing more to explain.

'_Probably looking for a new place to let me stay at' _Yarela thought, she saw Black Panther sitting hunchback on the chair. He just starred at the ground, making Yarela a bit nervous.

'_Is he mad about what happened, he didn't seem hurt or anything when I saw him..' _ Yarela thought as she nervous walked over to the wakandian.

"umm..e-excuse me" T'challa looked up to see Yarela, nervous by appearance.

"I wanted to ask if you had any serious damage." She asked; he nodded. And for the first time took off his cat mask. Revealing dark cocoa skin accompanied by curly black hair & so called light brown eyes.

"Nothing to consider, I have had a lot worse actually" he said, with a warm smile to accompany his words. Yarela tried her best to smile, her guilt still throbbed.

"That's good-"she was cut by the moment when Hank & Tony came in.

"You know it doesn't help when you practically bribe them.." Hank said just as Yarela felt herself cringe.

'_They're…actually bribing someone to get rid of me' _Yarela thought

"Anyway, at least they accepted our offer; Yarela will be fine" Tony said, I guess the two didn't realize everyone was there.

"So I'm guessing everything went okay" Janet asked, Tony nodded.

"Yeah it's all set, she'll be going in two days" Tony said, taking a load off on the couch next to Thor.

"So should I start packing now?" Yarela asked, Janet started to think for a second.

"I guess we can go shopping for some supplies maybe some notebooks, pencils…" Janet said cupping her chin with her hand. Yarela gave a confused stare with raised eyebrows.

"Wait notebooks? Pencils? Is that really necessary?" Yarela asked; Hawkeye scoffed.

"Yeah well, what else do you need for school?" Hawkeye asked, Yarela seeming baffled.

"W-wait…School?" Yarela stuttered

"I thought you were going to leave me somewhere else" Yarela said, causing wide eyes to pop in the group.

"What! No! what gave you that idea?" Hank asked, Yarela duked her head a bit. Janet glared at Hawkeye; thinking he took part of this.

"Clint! What the heck did you say to her!" Janet asked, eye's pointing daggers at the archer. Hawkeye waved his hands in some sort of defense.

"Whoa wait a minute…why are you assuming it's me?" Hawkeye asked while everyone was in a small argument. Cap came into the room, holding a red apple for snacking; looking at the scene before him.

"Should I ask what's happening.." he asked raising his eyebrow, Yarela shook her head concealing her small chuckle. No one noticed but Yarela froze in fear, her eyes going blank.

'_s-school…god no..' _ Yarela thought, remembering all the hell she receives at school. Taunting over and over, never ending bullying.

"why me…" Yarela mumbled quietly

**(outside the mansion)**

A could gust of wind sputtered, boots clicked to the sidewalk in front of Avengers mansion. A lurking smile crossed the features of the young stranger.

"I knew she would be here…" blonde pigtails came out from the hooded figure, her lips formed

"After all….I know stuff"

**~Please review~ **

**And I am sorry for not updating sooner, I've been so busy with school. Plus during Christmas time is a never ending parade of psychos for me T-T**

**Anyway, give an honest critic word of advice **

**Thank you ^-^ **


End file.
